1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of golf bag carts and more particularly relates to an accessory drive unit for attachment to a golf bag cart to convert such golf bag cart to a collapsible, portable, self-propelled and electrically powered golf bag cart which can be controlled, either manually or remotely, by the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-propelled electric golf bag carts are known in the prior art and are used by those who do not wish to pull their golf bag carts around a golf course. Such carts have two rear wheels, one disposed on each side of a central housing containing a battery, and a front wheel extending on a post away from the central housing on which front wheel assembly the rear of the bag is supported. A handle extends rearward from the central housing on which handle the front of the golf bag is supported. These carts are bulky, heavy and difficult to transport to and from the golf course.